Fulanita Felis
Fulanita is the female main character of Fulanita(tv series) .She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Background Fulanita was born in the world of the living called Cheerful Manor,New York.She claims to have shown a "natural gift" for art since she was two.Since the age of three, Fulanita has celebrated Dia de los Muertos in New York with her family by having her face painted like a calaca.When she was seven years old, she is mistreated and bullied by her older sister, Nikita and other popular girls.Fulanita accidentally eats a green apple known as the manzana de la vida eterna and the ghost of the apple gave her a black pacifier and ghost like powers. Fulanita is quite the opposite of Nikita — personable, considerate and kind. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living in her more beloved sister’s shadow has reduced Fulanita to little more than a doormat in terms of self-confidence. Fulanita is generally liked by everyone at school for being both a ballet dancer, singer, and a genuinely pleasant person to be around.Fulanita is teased by a harsh nickname given to her by her sister. "Manguita". Fulanita discover a magical world of dancing. When their father's evil sister, Rosita de la Muerto, arrives at their home and tries to take over the house by killing her father and she died while trying to escape,they buried her at the local cemetery.Fulanita dies and becomes a cute ghost and befriends a human boy named Ramon Sanchez and a human girl named Maggie after being sent to the spirit world called De Muerto Harbor. Appearance Fulanita is a pale skinned ghost with black hair, brown eyes and black pacifier. She has a red cat hat, like a normal mexican ghost would usually have. She wears a black pajamas, black skull earrings and black Mary janes shoes.at school, Fulanita wears a same hat, a white shirt with a tie,gray plaid skirt,white socks and black mary janes. In the episode "My Fair Maggie", it was shown that when Fulanita was alive,She had dark brown hair,light tan skin,red pacifier, gold pearl earrings,pink hair bow and wears a school uniform.She wears a pink gown, and a pink ballet outfit. Her nightdress was white.When Rosita de la Muerto arrived, she made Fulanita wear a gray dress and tie her hair up identically in a bun, however Fulanita keeps her hairstyle.Her casual gown is a pink gown. When she is dressed like this, Fulanita looks the most like her late mother, Isabella Guadalupe. Personality Fulanita is a modest kid who lives by the rules and gets a kick out of making her world a nice, neat and proper place, but behind her innocence burns an adventurous, yet free spirit. Relationships Ramon Sanchez and Maggie Fulanita and the two are best friends, and they get into all kinds of trouble. Nikita When she was alive,Nikita gaven her a worse nickname,Manguita. Gallery Fulanita.png Fulanita Dead.jpg Fulanita Alive.jpg|When Fulanita was alive Trivia *Fulanita has never seen a PG-rated movie in The Doll. *Her voice actress, Nika Futterman is known for providing the voice of Lola from CatDog, Adam Lion from My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Miguel from ''Maya and Miguel ''and many more. *Fulanita can play the violin. *Fulanita's favorite color is red. *She gets her bad haircut trait from her late mother. *Fulanita, like her father, is shown to be a terrible cook, as in Recipe for Disaster. *She said that she could be allergic to coconuts, as revealed from "Sister Act." *It is revealed on the creator's blog and in "The Babysitter" that Fulanita is 12 years old. **As of "Double Digits", Fulanita has turned 13 years old. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Ghosts